


with you, always (for you, anything)

by babyjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Park Jinyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Doesn't Know How To Write Anything That Isn't Porn, Barebacking, But not explicitly discussed/mentioned, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Choi Youngjae, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: It all began with gentle touches, Youngjae’s hand sliding across his chest and torso, caressing his skin so softly that it had almost put Jinyoung back to sleep. Jinyoung had written it off as Youngjae simply being touch-starved, which was understandable considering that this was, by far, the longest they had gone without seeing each other. He himself was itching to reach across and bury himself in Youngjae’s scent, but he’d let his boyfriend have his fill first.That is, until Youngjae’s hand suddenly dips past the waistband of his sweats, palming at Jinyoung’s morning boner without warning.





	with you, always (for you, anything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> https://twitter.com/_deftuan/status/1012762741252079616 i linked this to oomf because i was 2young deprived and sticking my nose in the 2young tag again and then we suddenly went off tangent and started writing scenarios. of course, i, being me, couldn't resist and ended up writing this in a day and half. i am a mess.
> 
> the only warning i would give for this is that the ending is pretty abrupt and dumb because i can never find an appropriate ending for something that is purely smut jgjfhg sorry in advance! ;__;

Jinyoung wakes up to the feel of callous fingers absentmindedly trailing the dips on his stomach, making him grunt sleepily, slightly annoyed that he had been stirred from his deep slumber. When he peeks an eye open though, all of his ill feelings are drained away, seeping into the sheets as he sees the person lying next to him.

Youngjae.

Both he and Youngjae had been incredibly busy the past month - Jinyoung was wrapping up his latest drama while Youngjae was on the last leg of his tour. Youngjae had only returned last night, coinciding with Jinyoung’s last day of shooting, and he had just barely made it with picking up his boyfriend at the airport. They held hands, kissed, but could barely hold a solid conversation, too exhausted from their respective jobs. And when they arrived home, they settled for soft, sleepy kisses in the shower, before changing into their pajamas and immediately sleeping, no funny business despite how much they’d missed each other.

Jinyoung thought that he’d be the one to wake up first, what with Youngjae being most likely jet-lagged. He was planning on surprising him with breakfast, maybe have a quiet and relaxing morning in bed together, but Youngjae clearly had other ideas in mind.

It all began with gentle touches, Youngjae’s hand sliding across his chest and torso, caressing his skin so softly that it had almost put Jinyoung back to sleep. Jinyoung had written it off as Youngjae simply being touch-starved, which was understandable considering that this was, by far, the longest they had gone without seeing each other. He himself was itching to reach across and bury himself in Youngjae’s scent, but he’d let his boyfriend have his fill first.

That is, until Youngjae’s hand suddenly dips past the waistband of his sweats, palming at Jinyoung’s morning boner without warning.

Jinyoung jolts out of his drowsy state, staring at Youngjae in shock. Youngjae’s still got his eyes closed, but there’s a mischievous little smile curling at the corner of his lips that tells Jinyoung that he knows exactly what he’s doing. It makes Jinyoung roll his eyes, but all in good natured amusement, because it was so like  _ Youngjae  _ to tease him and turn something completely innocent into something so sinful. He curls his hand around Youngjae’s wrist, stopping his movements and pulls his boyfriend on top of him. “Well, good morning to you too, babe.”

Youngjae’s eyes flutter open as he laughs his open-mouthed laugh that Jinyoung has grown to love so much. He dips down and brushes his nose against Jinyoung’s as his laughter dissolves into a wide grin. “I missed you.”

“I can tell,” Jinyoung responds with a smirk to which Youngjae immediately delivers a blow to his chest. It makes him chuckle, before he’s curling his palm around Youngjae’s nape, pulling him down for a deep, sweet kiss. “I missed you too.”

All semblance of conversation is thrown out the window as Youngjae sinks further into Jinyoung’s space, kissing him like he was starving for air and Jinyoung was his oxygen. Jinyoung responds back with equal fervour, feeling Youngjae’s own erection poking against his stomach as their little make-out session becomes more heated. His hands make their way down Youngjae’s back, tracing along the curve of his spine before they settle on Youngjae’s ass. The sound of Youngjae’s moan against his mouth encourages him further, and he massages at his cheeks, letting Youngjae rut against his thigh in his desperation to seek friction.

Jinyoung nips at Youngjae’s lips hungrily, tongue slipping into his mouth as he drinks in Youngjae’s taste. In all honesty, he was equally, if not more, addicted to Youngjae as Youngjae was to him, so he tilts his head, deepens the kiss, and relishes in the muffled whine that spills from Youngjae’s throat. He’s seconds away from just flipping Youngjae over and taking him apart, when he feels it.

A wet, soaking sensation on his thigh.

He pulls back from the kiss with a loud smack, chest heaving as he takes in deep breaths. Youngjae’s gone to bury his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, biting and licking at his skin without a hitch. At first, Jinyoung thinks it’s just his imagination, that the wetness is from Youngjae’s leaking cock, but there’s the unmistakable scent of saccharine sweetness floating in the air that Jinyoung hadn’t noticed until now. He makes sure that his hunches are correct as he slides his hands beneath Youngjae’s shirt. Youngjae responds with a feverish shiver, and Jinyoung’s palms feels hot. Too hot.

Youngjae’s going into heat.

Jinyoung curses underneath his breath and reaches out for the calendar on his bedside table, trying not to stir Youngjae too much. He’s got all of Youngjae’s heats marked down, and he sees that he’s a few days early. Being apart the month before and their little adventure this morning had most likely triggered Youngjae’s hormones, and Jinyoung would be more than willing to help, he really would, but he needed to get Youngjae’s consent first.

It wasn’t like he didn’t already have it - three months into dating, Jinyoung and Youngjae had sat down and had a detailed discussion about Jinyoung’s ruts and Youngjae’s heats. They had both agreed to be each other’s heat partners, but it was still a sensitive (and very important) topic to Jinyoung, especially since he and Youngjae were not mated (yet), that he had to ask for Youngjae’s assurance and permission, at least a couple of days before his heat was due, just to be sure in case he had any change of minds. It was a bit difficult now that Youngjae was already in heat, but better now than later when his mind was too clouded.

“Youngjae? Babe?” Jinyoung calls out softly, gently tugging at Youngjae’s hair and pulling him off of his neck before cupping his face. His skin was blazing hot, and his eyes were already hazy, but he didn’t seem to be too delirious yet. Jinyoung pushes back his sweaty matted bangs, and smiles, even as Youngjae grumbles in disapproval at having been interrupted. “Hey, you’re going into heat. I know this is the last thing you want to do but I have to for your safety, okay?”

Jinyoung asks him a few questions, simple enough to give Jinyoung an indication of how lucid Youngjae is but also ensuring that they’re ones only Youngjae knows the answers to. He then asks some solutions to light math questions and quizzes him on some brain teasers until Youngjae’s grouching and complaining about how stupid Jinyoung is, about how he was hot and sticky and just  _ needed  _ Jinyoung to touch him. “Do you really want to do this? With me?”

Youngjae sighs, head spinning and heavy with lust, but he hasn’t exactly reached breaking point yet - he could still think rationally. It’s kind of annoying that Jinyoung is asking him all these questions that he doesn’t care for when all he wants is to be stuffed full of Jinyoung’s cock and cum but he knows that it’s something really important to Jinyoung. It’s a sweet gesture that not a lot of alpha’s would do, and Youngjae knows he’s lucky to have found someone who was as considerate as Jinyoung was. “Of course,” Youngjae nods, reaching out to pat Jinyoung’s cheek, hoping it was reassuring enough. “With you, always.”

All tension seeps out of Jinyoung’s body as he relaxes, and he notices the way Youngjae all but keens, most likely proud and happy that he had managed to relieve Jinyoung of his stress. Now that the air has been cleared, Jinyoung strips Youngjae clean of his clothes, his bottoms coming off soaked and sticky, before he’s peeling off his own garments until he and Youngjae were pressed together, skin to skin. Jinyoung swallows Youngjae’s sigh of relief as he kisses him again, hands immediately travelling down south and parting Youngjae’s cheeks apart, fingers teasing at his wet slicked hole, much to Youngjae’s pleasure. “What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

Youngjae’s already panting and quivering in his arms, his cock hard and slippery against Jinyoung’s stomach. It’s easier to fall into his desires now that he had completely given in to his needs and hunger so Youngjae shamelessly moans, “Eat me out.”

Jinyoung doesn’t waste a second longer, flipping Youngjae down onto his stomach and easily rolling on top of him. Youngjae instantly holds himself up on his elbows and knees, albeit a little shaky, spreading his legs far apart, slick dripping along his thighs continuously. The alpha in Jinyoung preens at the way Youngjae was presenting himself to him, and with all the reservations gone now, Jinyoung goes straight into alpha mode, praising Youngjae for being a good little omega before he’s diving in, trailing his tongue along Youngjae’s thighs and licking away at his slick before he’s pulling Youngjae’s cheeks apart, bringing his mouth to Youngjae’s wet, dripping hole.

Youngjae cries out in pure bliss, legs quivering as Jinyoung sucks and licks at his opening. Jinyoung knows that Youngjae was far more sensitive now that he was in his heat, and he uses the opportunity to tease Youngjae a little bit more, running his tongue along the length of his ass before he’s swirling it around Youngjae’s rim, teeth grazing against the delicate pucker whilst Youngjae thrashes (or at least, attempts to) underneath him. Jinyoung locks Youngjae down by his hips, delivering a slap to his cheek every time he so much as moved, pride filling his chest with every moan that he managed to draw from Youngjae’s lips.

“You taste so good, baby,” Jinyoung praises as he kisses away at the red marks he had made on Youngjae’s skin, digits tracing along his rim before they easily slide into Youngjae’s warmth, the omega keening with pleasure. “You’re so good for me.” There isn’t much need for prep with how wet Youngjae is, but Jinyoung fingers him open anyway before sliding his tongue inside.

“F-Fuck, Jinyoung-  _ ah _ -” Youngjae mewls loudly, reaching back and holding Jinyoung in place by his hair as he desperately fucks himself back on Jinyoung’s tongue. Jinyoung lets him, slips his tongue in and out, in and out, lapping up all the slick dripping out of Youngjae’s hole until Youngjae’s shaking vigorously. “I’m gonna cum-”

It’s hard to have a conversation when his mouth is fully occupied so Jinyoung simply hums in approval, never parting away from Youngjae’s ass, licking and slurping at his walls until Youngjae’s screaming from the top of his lungs as he cums across their bedsheets messily. He’s drenched in sweat, slick, and now cum but the heat inside his stomach hasn’t exactly died down yet, and Jinyoung sees how red and angry his cock still is despite having just orgasmed. Jinyoung turns Youngjae onto his back, parts his legs wide and crawls in between, nuzzling his nose into Youngjae’s collarbone and tastes him there. Youngjae’s feverish underneath him, skin scalding his own as Youngjae falls deeper into his heat.

“Jinyoung,” Youngjae whines deliriously, drool dripping from the corner of his lips, hips moving with their own accord as he humps against Jinyoung. He keens as Jinyoung’s mouth finds his perked nipples, pre-cum dipping from the head of his cock relentlessly, showing just how aroused he was. He arches into Jinyoung’s explorative tongue, sobbing as Jinyoung’s teeth bite down on his sensitive nubs. “Need your cock.”

Jinyoung’s all for pleasing his baby and giving him what he wants, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to tease him. “Hm, what was that?” Jinyoung questions, chuckling softly against Youngjae’s skin as he whimpers, another gush of slick dripping out of him, creating a pool on the sheets beneath him. “You want my what?”

“Alpha, please-” Youngjae begs, desperate to have something, anything, fill his empty hole. He tries to sneak his own hand downwards, but Jinyoung’s immediate to catch on, catching his wrists and pinning them above his head with a low growl. “I need your cock, please. I want your cock so bad- Fill me up and fuck me, _ please _ , Alpha-”

Outside of heats, Youngjae would never be caught calling Jinyoung alpha during sex, which tells him just how far gone he already is. It arouses Jinyoung even more that he himself couldn’t stand to wait anymore. He rubs at Youngjae’s stomach gently, shushing him with calming words as he wraps one of Youngjae’s thighs around his waist, guiding his cock to his entrance. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

Jinyoung knows Youngjae’s on his pills, it was one of the questions he had asked earlier, so he foregoes the condom, knowing it would soothe Youngjae down even quicker. He grunts as he rubs the head of his cock against Youngjae’s sopping hole, Youngjae himself whimpering and panting beneath him, before he easily slips himself in, groaning loudly at the wet heat that surrounds him. Youngjae visibly sighs in relief. “Better?”

Youngjae nods, but it’s clear that he doesn’t want to stop there. He wraps his legs around Jinyoung, locking his ankles on the small of his back and pushes Jinyoung forward, moaning as Jinyoung slides in deeper. “Fuck me,” he breathes out, rocking his hips against Jinyoung desperately. “Wanna- wanna cum on your cock.”

Jinyoung growls at the lewd words spilling from Youngjae’s mouth - it wasn’t often that Youngjae engaged himself in dirty talk, but when he did, it always sent blood rushing down to Jinyoung’s cock in an instant. He grips at Youngjae’s hips tightly, fingers digging into the supple flesh before he’s pulling himself out, only to slam back in again. Youngjae’s moan is loud as Jinyoung repeats the movements, the wet, squelching sound of his cock slipping in and out of Youngjae filling up the room as he thrusts his hips forward with vigour. “You like that, baby?” he whispers through gritted teeth, sweat rolling down the side of his head as he focuses on fucking Youngjae raw. “You like having my cock inside you, don’t you? Look at how wet you are for me. You’re so good for me, Youngjae. So, so good.”

By now, Youngjae’s a sobbing, whining mess, and the only thing he’s able to focus on is the slide of Jinyoung’s hot, throbbing cock inside him. His own cock is weeping, curling against his stomach, hard and leaking as he reaches higher heights of pleasure. He unwraps his legs from around Jinyoung, spreading them wide and clutching onto him, nails digging down his back as he cries blissfully. “Jiny-” he chokes, mewling as he feels Jinyoung’s cock slamming against his prostate. “Ah, ah,  _ ah _ \- Ngh,  _ harder _ , Jinyoung-”

Jinyoung’s immediate to pull one of Youngjae’s legs over his shoulder, bending his boyfriend in almost half as he pounds into him without a halt. Youngjae’s no longer able to keep quiet, not that he was even trying to in the first place, as his moans get louder and louder, spurring Jinyoung on even further. Jinyoung leans down to lick at Youngjae’s lips before he’s trailing, wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. He nuzzles his nose against the junction of Youngjae’s shoulder and collarbone, mind clouded and hazy as he gets himself drunk on Youngjae’s scent. He could feel his orgasm building up, his balls drawing tight, cock wet with Youngjae’s slick as he drives himself deeper and deeper. Jinyoung could tell that Youngjae was close too, by the way he was thrashing and sobbing, incoherent words spilling out of his mouth amongst his sweet little whines. Jinyoung kisses away his tears, reaches down to play with Youngjae’s dripping cock. He gives it a few strokes, rhythm sloppy and unmatched with his thrusts before Youngjae is jolting, back arching off the bed with a loud cry as ropes and ropes of cum spill all over himself and Jinyoung

“Good boy,”Jinyoung purrs as he helps Youngjae through his orgasm. He clenches his jaw as Youngjae’s walls squeezes around his cock, and it doesn’t take long before he halts, hips stuttering as he cums inside Youngjae. Youngjae trembles, whimpering softly as his cock jerks again, dribbling with cum once more as Jinyoung’s orgasm triggers another one from him.

They’re both left panting by the end of it, Youngjae feeling more exhausted than Jinyoung probably was. Jinyoung kisses Youngjae’s forehead as he slowly pulls out, earning him a small whimper from his boyfriend. He showers Youngjae with light pecks all over his face, down to his neck and collarbones and continues to his chest and nipples. Jinyoung licks his way to Youngjae’s stomach, lapping at his cum covered skin and cleaning him thoroughly. He brushes his tongue where his and Youngjae’s scents have mixed, Youngjae too tired to even protest, laying back willingly as Jinyoung gives him a tongue bath.

By the time Jinyoung’s done with cleaning Youngjae, his boyfriend has already fallen asleep. Jinyoung smiles as he comes back up and sees Youngjae snoring lightly, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. Youngjae’s temperature has gone down slightly, but Jinyoung knows there’s still a long way to go before his heat is over. He uses the rest period to gather some food and drinks for Youngjae to consume later.

Jinyoung slips back into bed moments after, taking the opportunity to doze off himself. It barely feels like an hour before he’s awoken to Youngjae sitting on top of him, already riding his cock eagerly.

Jinyoung chuckles, sits back and gives Youngjae what he wants.

Because for Youngjae, he’d do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations, you've made it to the end. maybe tell me to stop slacking off and stop writing p*rn when i've got 100 wips with solid plots awaiting to finish in my folder?


End file.
